


Lies, Deals, and Friendship: Supernatural

by britt18



Series: Supernatural Adventure [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fan Characters, Female Protagonist, In-Universe Supernatural Fanfiction, Male Antagonist, Series, Short Story, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britt18/pseuds/britt18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A part two series of the Supernatural Fan fiction as the group hunts down a ghost in Oklahoma. That is until they meet up with another character. Read to find out! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lone Huntress

Of course, I get stuck working all by myself.” Katrina complained while driving towards the location of the abandoned home. She was currently working on a case in Oklahoma; a ghost killed multiple people around this small town. Katrina was never really fond of ghosts, but it was easier than the other monsters she’s confronted. The young woman has long curly red hair and distinguishing emerald green eyes. The huntress had been after monsters for quite a long time considering that most of her family had been murdered by them. “I hope this is an easy case because this place is giving me the creeps.” She murmured, parking the car on a dirt pathway before getting out. She noticed that an Impala was parked on the side of it; fog condensing the area. “Who would be stupid enough to go inside this house? They’re gonna get themselves killed!” Katrina sighed, approaching the door only to hear delicate voices. It sounded like three people were indoors; perhaps bickering over something. She patiently waited a few minutes until the voices had died down, then hastily went inside.  
Tyra, the Winchesters, and Castiel finally arrived at the destination where the ghost was being held in a lone city in Oklahoma. Of course the Phoenix was quite intrigued, looking forward to solve this case thoroughly. As Dean parked the Impala near the abandoned home, he patted the steering wheel in satisfaction; beaming with a smile. “Bingo, we’re here.” He said hopping out of the car along with the others. Tyra assisted the Winchesters by gathering their weapons and other necessities from the trunk. Dean also pulled out some salt in case anything extravagant happens. “Alright Tyra since this is your first job as a hunter, there’s gonna be some rules. One, you don't rush in first whatsoever if you see a ghost understand? And two, don't get yourself killed.” Dean said in all seriousness while lending her a gun. “Use it wisely.” “Alright, I'll try my best.” Tyra nodded with determination, closing her hand around the handle firmly. “Okay, let's go see what’s really going on in there.” Sam told the others. The group was currently inside the house examining the area. Tyra conscientiously kept her gun in aim, carefully searching while Dean turned on the flashlight. They had found some really old documents and photos of the ghost who used to be alive placed upon a dusty bookshelf. “Hey guys, look at this.” Sam called out to the group, flipping the pages of the scrapbook. “What is it?” Castiel asked as he walked towards Sam along with the others who were interested. “I found some old photos that were dated around 1891. I wonder how she was-” Sam explained before he was disturbed by a mysterious sound from downstairs. “Someone’s coming…” Tyra replied, her eyes narrowing skeptically. “Alright we’ll check it out. Dean why don't we go get some iron from the Impala? Tyra, you and Cas stay here, we'll be right back.” Sam informed them as the Winchesters went downstairs, checking the area.  
Katrina hurried into the house; however she could still hear faint voices upstairs. She decided to stay on lower level of the house while looking for signs of the ghost. Going into the kitchen she noticed there was a lot of activity; books scattered across the countertop and table. The distant voices could still be heard. “Are they like siblings or something? I really hope I don't have to save them.” Katrina pursed her lips in thought until she suddenly hid from sight. The huntress heard the brothers coming downstairs; going outside. “So they’re hunters? Huh, well I’ll be damned. I guess I don't need to save anyone today.” She thought, continuing to search through the case until she heard a woman screaming. Blood was rushing within her veins, rushing upstairs to see what was happening. A ghost was gliding towards a young woman with fiery cropped hair. Katrina instantly grabbed a fire poker from the fireplace and swung it at the ghost in a swift movement. As the ghost disappeared, Tyra had pulled the trigger. The phoenix was trying to shoot the ghost but instead, she accidentally shot Katrina.  
As the Winchesters exited the possessed house, Tyra concentrated by keeping watch from upstairs. But, she managed to hear someone approaching the upper room. Unfortunately, the atmosphere grew silent; Tyra’s heart thumping against her chest. Tyra’s gun was aimed at the door, swallowing bile that rose from her throat. A terrifying ghost then suddenly appeared before her eyes; causing the Phoenix to scream horrendously. “Tyra watch out!” Castiel tried to reach for the woman frantically until a gunshot echoed throughout the house. Dean swiftly turned his attention to the house. “Son of a bitch! Sam get the iron now!” He cursed underneath his breath, running into the scene with a gun in hand. He went upstairs and saw a young woman laid upon the wooden floor, blood dripping from her left shoulder. She was passed out from the fall. “What the hell happened?!” Dean protested, looking at Tyra as Sam appeared with the iron. “The ghost appeared and then she came in this room! I-I tried to shoot the ghost, but it was an accident!” Tyra responded, her hands clutching to her hair tightly. “Alright, just calm down. I'm sure there wasn't anything major.” Sam said reassuringly, bending down to the unconscious woman.  
Moments later, Katrina finally regained consciousness to see the group hovering over her. She finds herself sprawled out on the floor and the pain in her shoulder was slowly becoming unbearable. Katrina struggled to sit up until Dean knelt next to her; lending a hand. “Whoa just take it easy.” He said quietly. “What the hell happened!? I saved your life, and you shot me. Wow, that’s just great.” Katrina winced, slowly removing her jacket to see a hole in her shoulder. The wound was bleeding harshly, seeping through her tank top. “Hey you! The one that shot me! Toss me my bag. I have a medical kit in there.” Katrina commanded to Tyra. Tyra handed her the bag and she immediately found a pair of medical gloves.  
Quickly and carefully she slide one strap of the tank top off so she could see what damage had been done. She puts on the gloves and examines the wound to see if the bullet had passed through or not. Luckily, the bullet had gone through her shoulder; far from critical condition. Katrina soon began to stitch up her wound and realized that she would need some assistance to help her stitch the back of her shoulder. “By any chance, can any of you help me stitch up the back too?” She asked weakly. “Well I would be happy to help you princess.” Dean smirked slyly, bending down behind Katrina to lend a hand. Katrina handed Dean gloves, a needle, and thread to stitch her up. “Here, just please go easy on me and don’t ruin this alright sugar?” Katrina told Dean sighing in annoyance by her nickname. “I can’t make any promises.” Dean laughed, carefully using the needle and thread to stitch up her shoulder blade. After he finished the job, she handed him the bandage to put on. Dean honestly thinks that this young woman was quite attractive considering that she was rather tough for a hunter. He stood up to his feet, leaning against the wall. Katrina hesitantly fixed her shirt then put her jacket back on before standing in a straight posture. “Okay, so you two are hunters obviously. But who the hell are you all suppose to be and what are you doing here in a place like this?” Katrina asks in confusion, dusting off her jeans. “I thought Bobby said no one was working this case.” She murmured underneath her breath.  
He listened to Katrina’s questions pursing his lips in thought. “Well we could ask you the very same question sweetheart. As you can see, we’re here because there’s actually a ghost investigation we’re confronting. Wait, did you say Bobby?” He paused for a moment, approaching her suspiciously. “How do you know him exactly?” He questioned Katrina trying to read her mind, hoping she's telling the truth. “Well if you must know, we’re the Winchesters. That’s Sam and I’m Dean.” He said introducing themselves pointing at his little brother who grinned awkwardly with a simple wave of his hand. Tyra felt terrible for injuring Katrina; standing next to a window with her arms crossed. She pondered whether if Katrina was also a hunter; dreading to reveal her true form. Otherwise, hell will break loose. She hesitantly approached the new girl with a faint smile. “I’m Tyra and I must apologize for shooting you.” Castiel stood beside Tyra defensively in case Katrina tries anything drastic.  
“It’s alright Tyra. I’ve had worse than this happen before. So we’re all the same side then? Well that’s great, really it is and how do you guys know Bobby? Wait, did you say Winchesters, like the Winchesters? Well what do you know, it all makes perfect sense now! All those stories he told me about you Winchesters were actually true. Bobby’s like a dad to me. He’s the part of the reason why I know how to be a hunter. He taught my father and then he taught me. Funny how that works. Anyways, why did you pick this case? It’s like a level one case. Aren't you guys looking for some real action?” She inquired, glancing around the room out of curiosity. “So wait, that’s how you know Bobby? He helped your dad get into the hunting stuff?” Sam asked her in amazement. “He and my dad were good friends.” Katrina said trying to avoid the question. “Oh okay. Would you mind telling us your name since you already know ours?” Dean asked with a devious smirk that would sweep girls off their feet. “ Oh yeah, my name is Katrina by the way, Katrina Dixon.” She introduced herself amorous. “You two get a room or something jesus. Can we focus on the ghost investigation please?” Tyra shook her head at Dean’s flattered expression. Katrina’s face had turned a dark shade of red when Tyra made the comment. “Sam control your brother.” Sam immediately threw his hands up in defeat. “Whoa, I have no control over this situation.” Tyra tried not to laugh, rummaging around for the old documents upon a dusty table covered in cobwebs. “Are they always like that?” Katrina asked avoiding eye contact from Dean. “No, we’re just lovely to be around.” Sam said with a big grin. “What does get a room mean? I don't understand that reference.” Castiel asked, tilting his head in confusion. Tyra’s face instantly became red, stuttering nervously. “I-It's nothing at all Cas!” Castiel seems to notice Tyra blushing with embarrassment, squinting his eyes. He was the type of person who just couldn't seem to understand most of her emotions since he was an angel.  
Katrina quickly noticed that Tyra and Castiel were a bit unalike but she shook off that thought real quick. “So any possible leads on who this killer ghost is?” She asked properly, discussing the case. “No leads other than the four people who died here in the last four months.” Sam told Katrina. “Well, I guess I have you beat then. In 1891, five people died in this house. Two of them were only twelve who were twins, a boy and a girl including their parents. I just can’t figure out who the fifth person is. Oh well, it looks like you all have this under control; so I guess this is goodbye. I guess we might see each other again if we play our cards right.” Katrina concluded as she turns to walk away. Dean stopped her with a hand upon her shoulder. “Wait, a minute Katrina. You’re not gonna leave so soon are you? Since you’re already here, why don't you help us solve this case?” Dean said offering a request. “See that's not really my thing. I work alone; it's easier that way.” She told him bluntly. She was already suspicious about the two that spent time with the Winchesters. “You know what, I'll make this easier for you. It's me and not you.” Katrina said with a sarcastic grin. “Wait why won't you work with us? I mean you know more about the case. We could use the proper help.” Sam said to Katrina, trying to figure out why she was dodging their questions. “It’s just I don't work with anyone okay!? It never ends well. I can't lose anymore people in my life.” Her voice falters; trying to hold back tears.  
Everyone fell silent for a moment after hearing Katrina’s confession. Of course, Tyra and the Winchesters knew what she’s been through; losing people they cared about. Dean approached towards her, rubbing the back of his neck reluctantly. “Listen, you don't have to come with us if you don't want to. I completely understand your point, but we know what you're going through. Believe me, it hurts like hell. We’ve all lost so much too.” Dean explained, thinking about their parents death; trying to hold back the grief. Even Tyra thought about Darian and Logan, tears trailing down her face even though she wanted to forget the tragedy. Castiel noticed Tyra’s pain, feeling unsure how to act towards the Phoenix. He just awkwardly hugged Tyra. “It’ll be okay, you have us now.” Castiel murmured. “I've kinda seen this in a movie where a girl gets upset, she needs comfort.” Tyra flushed really red, but she eventually hugged back. “Thank you Castiel…”  
“I guess you know what to do then.” Katrina mumbled. “Fine, I'll help with the case but know this. As soon we finish this case I'm gone. Got it?” She notified them; turning around to wipe the remaining tears from her face. Deep down, she knows the Winchesters would make it through anything. But still, she didn't want to watch anyone she was with getting in harm’s way. “Why don't we meet up tomorrow so we can figure out what we’re planning? Sound good?” She asked them, throwing the medical bag over her good shoulder. “Yeah sounds great.” Sam replied with a small genuine smile. “Yeah, we have no problem into starting out the investigation first thing in the morning. Just be careful heading out. Who knows what these bastards could do.” Dean replied. “If anything happens, you call Bobby understand? That way he can contact us any information.” Katrina was shocked at how concerned Dean was. “Okay, I will. Oh hey, here’s my number. Now don't get any ideas, this is so you can tell me where to meet you tomorrow. Well I should probably get going.” She avoided eye contact, hoping the others wouldn't notice her face being red. As Dean gently took the piece of paper that had Katrina’s number on it, he stuffed it in his back pocket grinning. “Nah, don’t mention it and I clearly can’t make any promises. So don’t be surprised if I text you tonight.” He winked in a flattery manner. “Thanks Dean.” She quietly replied, saying her goodbyes before walking down the stairs and out of the wicked house.  
“I’ll be seeing you tomorrow then!” He called out to Katrina who began to exit from the room.  
Dean turns around only to see Tyra and Sam shaking their heads unbelievably. “What? I got her number.” Dean asked shrugging his shoulders. Tyra only rolled her eyes laughing, walking past him. “Come on lover boy let’s go.” She said sarcastically as Castiel followed behind her. “What’s with Dean?” Cas asked curiously. “He’s in love, it’s like this with every girl he sees. It doesn't surprise me in the least.” “Huh, well I guess that’s fascinating…” Castiel replied in a serious expression.  
Katrina got into her car and couldn't help but to smile thinking about what Dean had said. “What have I gotten myself into?” She shook her head thoughtfully as she drove back to the motel; grabbing the bag before heading inside. Knowing that she probably should complete or rather start on her research for the case, she was too exhausted to even get her laptop. So she decided to change and go to bed. After she slipped on her pajamas, she noticed she had two missed calls from Bobby and a new text from Dean. She made a mental note to call Bobby back in the morning and then quickly opened the text from Dean. She snickers at what he had sent. [ “Hey it's Dean! I told you I would text you tonight. How about we meet up tomorrow morning around 8 at a diner or someplace to grab some food? We can go over the plan of the attack for this case.”]  
[ “Sounds great!, By we do you mean all of us not just me and you?”] She replied just to tease him.  
[ “So you don't want it to be just us? Okay, I see how it is. Yes I meant all of us not just me. See ya in the morning, night.”] He replied with a chuckle. [“Just making sure. See you tomorrow Dean, goodnight.”] She texted back before falling asleep.  
Meanwhile, the group was currently back at the motel discussing the case at hand. Dean was in the middle of texting Katrina while Tyra searched through the files and websites to the ghost investigation. The Phoenix was getting tired, becoming stubborn from lack of sleep; sluggishly placing a hand underneath her chin. “Dean, are you even listening to these cases?” She asked noticing that Dean wasn't paying attention to her and Sam's conversation. “Huh? Oh yeah sorry just texting Katrina.” He said quickly turning his attention to Tyra. She eventually sighed, shaking her head. Of course Sam was getting worried for Tyra’s sleeping problems. Castiel eventually left a few moments ago before this situation occurred. The Phoenix wanted to confess towards the angel about her feelings but now wasn't a good time. “Tyra, maybe you should go to bed. We can talk about the case more in the morning.” Sam said as he took the files out of her hand. Tyra reluctantly agreed and eventually slept.  
The following morning, Katrina called Bobby back to let him know she was okay, and that she had met the Winchesters. After she got off the phone, she prepared herself for the day. Her phone suddenly went off, and she realized she had a text. | “Hey Kat, we’re going to meet at an old diner on Main Street. Hope to see you there.” ;)| Dean had texted.  
Katrina rolled her eyes as she read the text. |” Be there soon, Dean.” | She texted back, hurriedly grabbed her stuff, and drove to the location.  
Sunrise came quicker than anyone ever expected. Tyra eventually woke up from the sofa, stretching her arms outward before preparing herself for another tendency outcome. Unfortunately, the Winchesters were already awake due to their early schedule. “Good morning, so we’re going to the diner with Katrina so make sure to grab what you need.” Dean informed Tyra, slipping his jacket on with a sly grin. Tyra here lately was having lack of sleep; getting nightmares apparently. But she didn’t want to tell the others what was bothering her senses. “Alright let’s go boys.” With a positive nod, she grabbed her duffel bag and followed the brothers out to the Impala. Dean opened the trunk to place his weapons inside. “So are you sure we can trust Katrina for helping us?” Sam asked Dean as he got into the Impala. “I don’t know Sam but if she knows Bobby, I trust her one hundred percent. Still, we can’t let our guard down in case I’m wrong.” Dean replied, shutting the trunk before sliding into the driver's seat. Tyra hopped into the backseat, staring out the window silently.


	2. Ghost Hunting

Katrina arrived at the diner and realized that Dean and the others weren’t present yet. So she went inside to get a table and ordered some coffee. She made sure the booth was located in the back so no one would bother their presence. She began to pull out her laptop to do more analyzing before they arrive. The huntress sipped on her coffee until she noticed that she had overlooked a few details in the case. She began to jot down the new information until she heard the Winchesters and Tyra appear in the restaurant.

The Winchesters and Tyra had finally arrived at the diner, noticing Katrina sitting at a table near the back; sitting at a window seat. “Hey there Katrina, it’s nice to see you again. Did you find anything for the investigation as far as new information?” Dean wondered, smiling in admiration while sitting next to her. He overlooked her laptop until he realized that he was getting too close. He pulled back quickly, avoiding eye contact. Katrina noticed that Dean was looking away; a flush of embarrassment that rose to his cheeks. The hunter attempts to hide the smirk on her face, telling him what she had discovered. “Um, actually yes I’ve found new information about the case. Apparently, the woman that died there had cheated on her husband and had a child with him. Her husband was so furious when he found out that he threatened to kill her. He didn’t, but he wasn’t the same afterwards.” Katrina explained, staring at the computer screen. “Sorry about that. Hey Sam! Why don’t you and Sparky get some coffee and breakfast. Oh, and see if they got some pie!” Dean requested a favor, completely changing the subject. Tyra unfortunately gave Dean a scowl after hearing the nickname. “Excuse me? Sparky?” “Don’t try to fight it. He gives everyone a nickname. Just be grateful it was just Sparky and not something horrible.” Sam said trying to hold back a grin while they went to get the pie and breakfast. “Yeah, you’re right. If it was something horrible I would’ve scorched his ass.” Tyra cursed underneath her breath. “By the way, I’m not that hungry Sam. You can just go get you and Dean something.” “You sure? I mean you should probably eat something. You hardly ate anything for a couple of hours.” Sam asked her worriedly; furrowing his eyebrows. “Yeah, I’m fine Sam, thank you.” Tyra said reassuringly, forming a smile before returning to the table.

Dean rose his eyebrows intensely as Sam came back with the pie and breakfast. He immediately started talking about the case.“Wow, so much for brutal relationships. So you’re saying that he wasn’t himself? Do you think he might’ve killed her?” “Oh shit! Look at this.” She gasped, moving the laptop toward the Winchester’s direction so they could see what the article had to say. “After the baby was born, the husband drank more. He soon murdered their children, his wife, and her beloved boyfriend. It doesn’t say what happened to the baby though.”

The Winchesters read the articles and other facts about the story, glancing at each other quickly. Dean then turned his attention to Katrina, taking a bite from the pie. “I wonder if that her lover is the ghost back at the abandoned house? No, it can’t be. It has to be the wife or the husband but we need more information before we conclude anything.” He thought, muttering to himself. Dean scrolled down on the laptop, trying to get more details. “Whatever it is, we have to stop it.” Tyra listened to their discussion, staring down at the table silently. The Phoenix felt quite off; less talkative than usual. She fell into a trance, staring out the window as she watched traffic go by and clouds roaming overhead. Something was truly bothering her consciousness and Sam noticed it including Castiel for that matter since of course he’s been watching over her. “Okay, something is off with you. What's going on?” Sam asked Tyra in a hushed tone. The young woman tensed up a bit after hearing Sam’s voice, staring at the table. “I'm fine Sam, nothing's wrong.” She whispered back softly. 

The tension at the table grew as Sam and Tyra carried on their conversation. “Hey, do you all need me to leave? Is this a private matter?” Katrina asked cautiously glancing up from her laptop. “No, no it's nothing. Why don't we figured out what we need to do to stop this ghost?” Sam reassured the hunter. “Okay, so I was thinking maybe one of us goes and talks to the town history to see what happened in the house while the others go to discuss the murders with the police. What do you think?” Katrina asked, closing the laptop; stuffing it inside her duffel bag. “Alright Sam and Tyra can go talk to the police while Katrina and I ask questions to the town history. Sound good?” Dean confirmed the situation, using his hand gesture to speak. “Yeah sounds good to me.” Sam said looking over towards Tyra. He could tell that the phoenix looks troubled.

The rain had started to pour outside, while they could hear it patting against the diner window. Tyra eventually turned her attention towards the Winchesters and Katrina, lips pursing in thought. She nodded at their discussion, agreeing to go with Sam to talk to the police. “I’m fine with it.” Was all she supposedly said. However, when she peered out the window, the Phoenix managed to see a shadow standing motionlessly across the street. It looked like a man wearing a frightening grin until it disappeared when another vehicle passed by. Tyra instantly swallowed hard in her throat suddenly standing up in a hurry. “Alright we should go now.” She said quickly leaving the diner. “Tyra wait, what's going on with you? You just don't seem like yourself.” Sam asked her softly pacing towards Tyra who was heading to the Impala. “Yeah, what’s up with you Tyra? You looked like you’ve been spooked or something. Your face is really pale like these damn ghosts.” Dean asked approaching the phoenix with concern. “I told you it's nothing. Let’s just go search for more clues for the investigation.” Tyra refused to say anything, beginning to open the car door to the Impala. Katrina noticed that Tyra was a bit off; well according to the boys she was. So she made a mental note to talk to her later. Katrina and Dean got into her car.

“Okay, so what do you think we’ll find out when we go talk to them?” She asked Dean as she drove towards the library. “Who knows? Maybe everything, maybe nothing. I guess we'll find out when we get there.” Dean replied, looking over the articles. Katrina didn't reply; just looking straight at the road and continued on. The ride there was relatively quiet. Once they got to the library, they both agreed that they would be writers for a newspaper. 

The drive was completely silent except for the engine purring within the Impala. Tyra was currently composing herself ever since she witnessed the mysterious figure back at the diner. Tyra sat on shotgun, pondering her thoughts about the recent nightmares and visions she’s been kept secretly hiding. It was honestly tormenting her mind, regretting what she’s been dealing with. The atmosphere grew foggy and the rain lightened up a bit; only sprinkles to be seen. The Phoenix was deathly afraid to confess her emotions to the Winchesters; facing their judgment. Tyra then quickly broke the silence by starting up a conversation. “So I wonder what the police are gonna confirm as to what happened to the murders.” Her voice was rather unsteady. “Well as long as we’re going to tell them we are FBI, they should tell us everything. Are you nervous?” Sam asked as he knew that this was her first time in this situation. “Eh, a little but I think I can handle it.” Tyra stuttered, staring out the passenger window. 

Katrina and Dean walked into the library to see if they could find the historian. A girl at the front desk said that he had an office in the back; so they headed to the location. Once they found the office, they knocked on the door. “Maybe he's not here.” Katrina whispered. Before Dean could even answer, the door opened quickly. “Can I help you?” The man asked curiously. He was around his sixties wearing reading glasses. “We’re hoping you can. This is Dean and I'm Katrina. We work for an online newspaper and we’re wondering if you could help us.” Katrina requested wearing a peaceful smile. “Oh I see, please come in.” He said as he held the door open for them to enter. “Thank you sir.” Katrina said politely as they sat upon two chairs in front of the desk while the historian sat in his. “Now then, what is this all about? Oh goodness, where are my manners, I'm Arthur Brennan. Pleasure to meet you both.” He introduced himself, cupping his hands together in a proper manner. “The pleasure is ours Mr. Brennan. Well, we’re wanting to know about the house on the edge of town. It's abandoned, but apparently it's been the place that several murders have taken place.” Katrina explained, crossing her legs.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tyra finally arrived at the crime scene in a small house. Yellow tape and other necessities were scattered everywhere including multiple police cars and ambulances. They got out of the Impala, only to see two young policemen. They looked like they were in their mid-thirties, studying the area. “Good afternoon gentlemen, we’re with FBI, I’m agent Collins and this is my partner agent Jennings. We hope you guys wouldn't mind explaining what had happened here in this crime scene. We’re currently being scheduled into making this into a report.” Sam explained calmly, revealing his FBI badge to the policemen as well as Tyra. “Oh, you guys are FBI? We’re not expecting you all to show up. Well, a young couple was murdered. Both of them had been impaled on pile of knives that had been placed on a table; landed on their back. It was a gruesome sight and we’re doing all we can to find out who and what caused this.” One of the policemen with curly hair explained the situation, fixing his belt buckle. “Do you think that maybe this was just a tragic accident?” Tyra asked in a serious expression, crossing her arms. “We’re not so sure entirely. It didn’t look like an accident but to be honest it looks like a murder. One hell of a murder scene.” “Was this like the other murders that have occurred in town?” Sam asked in a skeptical way. “Now that you mentioned it, yeah this is the same crime scene we witnessed. Oh, I apologize for not introducing ourselves but I’m Evan Rollins and this is my partner Peter Brinkley.” Evan responded holding out a hand. Tyra greeted by shaking his hand firmly. “It’s nice to meet you Evan.” “Yeah, so were you two present for the other discovers of the murders? What makes them similar?” Sam asked them as he looked around for something out of the ordinary. “Yeah, we were both present at the other murder sites. The last one before this one took place yesterday at some abandoned house early in the morning. This was like around 3:00 A.M. Some young teenagers must’ve checked the place out and only one of them made it out alive; a young woman named of Ashley Pritchard. She explained that something was murdering her friends. But however, we think she’s crazy saying she saw a ghost.” Peter explained, watching the nurses carry the bodies in the ambulance.   
Back at the library, the historian continued telling Dean and Katrina the history of the house. “Back in 1879, that old house was built for the Montgomery’s. William and Alison Montgomery commissioned for the house to be built shortly after they were married. After the house was built, they moved in and had their two oldest children, Kathleen and David. They were over the moon with the blessing they had received when they had those children. You could say that they were the perfect family when you would look at them. But it turns out they were far from perfect. The staff that had hired to keep the house clean and running would also have stories to tell about them. Apparently, William loved to drink and he wasn’t always faithful; and Alison, poor Alison, she was left at home to take care of the children. She was never allowed to leave the house without her husband. People would say that William would hit his wife and others say that he just simply ignored her. No one can really say what the actually truth was behind those theories. Anyways, fast forward to 1890. William was on the top of his game; a successful man and very wealthy. Alison had been spending a lot of time with William’s best friend, Matthew. Turns out that Alison had been unfaithful and became pregnant. Her husband William was furious and so ashamed that everyone would find out that the child was not his. Alison agreed to cut ties with Matthew and tell anyone who asked that the child was William’s and not Matthew’s. After the baby was born in February 1891, William started drinking heavily and became more aggressive. Not even one month after the baby’s birth is when William had lost his mind. One night, Matthew had came over to talk with William. William had snapped; fearing that Matthew had found out that the child was his. So he took his gun and shot Matthew when he saw him in the front room. Then in his uncontrollable rage, he went upstairs and killed his two children as they slept. After he finished upstairs, he went down to only find his wife. He saw that she was in the living room so he went to the dining room, setting up twenty knives on the table. William eventually called for his wife to come forward. She came in and he pushed her onto the table, blood spilling everywhere. She died and then he turned the gun and killed himself. The baby was the only one that lived. It was tragic.” He told Katrina and Dean, pushing up his glasses. “Wow, that’s horrible. How could anyone do that to the ones they love?” Katrina said, frowning sadly. “I don't know, but it's definitely a morbid story.” Dean responded, leaning back on the chair. “Well thank you Mr. Brennan for you time. I think we gathered all that we needed.” Katrina said politely. “You are very welcome, miss Katrina, I’m happy to help. If you need anymore information, please feel free to come back and talk.” Mr. Brennan told them as he showed them out. “Well that was interesting; I guess we should go meet up with Sam and Tyra.” Katrina said to Dean as they got into her car. “Yeah, sounds good. I’ll call them.” Dean replied, pulling out his phone; dialing Sam’s number. 

“Would you mind telling us where we could find this Ashley Pritchard sir?” Tyra asked politely, glancing around the designated area. “Oh, according to what she informed us, she lives five miles from Main Street where the apartments are located. I think her room number is 468. Although I don’t think that will be good, she was just taken to a mental institution outside the state.” Peter Birkley replied in a calm tone. “Alright I think that's all we needed to cover for today. Thank you guys for the cooperation.” Tyra replied, shaking their hands again. “It's no problem at all. Be careful out there.” Evan said with a grin. With that, Tyra and Sam headed back towards the Impala. However, Sam’s cell phone began to ring. “Oh, hey Dean. Yeah we’re finished here. You two are finished as well? Alright, we’ll be there.” Sam said to Dean on the phone before hanging up. “So that was Dean and they finished up their objective. Their heading back to the diner to grab some lunch and to tell us what they’ve found.” Sam told Tyra as he got into the driver's seat of the Impala. Tyra sighed in relief after conversing with the policemen, sliding into the passenger seat of the Impala. “Man, that was nerve-racking. No wonder I get so damn nervous talking to people. I honestly hope I did my best.” Tyra said concerned about her behavior. After listening to Sam’s explanation about the diner, she froze completely remembering the mysterious figure. “I'm sorry to ask this but can we go somewhere else?” “You did great Tyra. Wait why do you want to leave?” Sam asked, feeling confused about her sudden change of behavior. Tyra simply couldn't indescribably answer that question, fists tightening upon her lap. Tears were brimming up within her orange irises. “You wouldn’t understand. I just wanna go home.” “If you don’t tell me what’s wrong it will never go away. You’ll keep feeling like this. Why don’t we go over to Dean and Katrina? If you still feel this way, we can leave okay?” Sam said calmly but firmly as he placed his hand on Tyra’s shoulder. Tyra just nodded silently, staring at the ground. Sam eventually drove the Impala back to the diner; meeting up with the others. 

Katrina noticed that Tyra was off again as usual and doesn't know why. The thought of Tyra’s emotional state made her anxious. “Hey you okay?” She asked Tyra, barely audible for the phoenix to hear. Tyra just nodded as she sat down next to Sam at the same booth table. “So we found all about the abandoned house and it wasn’t pretty. What about you two? What did you all find?” She asked them coincidentally. “Yeah, there was another murder today and they all were the same.” Sam told Katrina and Dean, taking a sip from his drink. “Let me guess, a little over twenty knives on the kitchen table?” Dean answered. “Yeah how did you know that?” Sam asked suspiciously. Katrina went ahead and told them the story of the family that lived there and how they died. “So that's what happened in that house. Wow, that's just awful.” Sam shook his head in disbelief.

“That is awful, to have someone kill their own family like that. Kind of reminds me of my brother…” Tyra murmured quietly, placing her hand underneath her chin. The others including Castiel for that matter who appeared at a table opposite from where their sitting, glanced at the Phoenix worriedly. Dean with a mouthful of hamburger managed to see the angel; jumping out of his skin. “Cas! Jesus! You're gonna give me a damn heart attack one of these days!” He spoke harshly after swallowing the food, wiping his mouth. “Sorry Dean. So I see you guys gathered everything you needed for the ghost investigation. Well that’s a good sign.” He spoke calmly, turning his attention towards Tyra with those glistening blue eyes of concern. The angel could sense the Phoenix’s different behavior and he clearly knew what was happening since he’d been watching over her presence. Tyra meant everything to him and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Tyra saw Castiel’s emotional state. “Cas what's wrong?” “It’s nothing Tyra. Dean, Sam please promise me to protect Tyra no matter what.” He said in a serious expression. Tyra’s eyes went wide in shock. He must’ve known what she’s been dealing with. 

“Does he always do that? What do you mean protect Tyra? What the hell is going on!” Katrina almost yelled in confusion. Castiel didn't answer and just disappeared. “Well that's nice.” Katrina mumbled. “He always does that and he’s not an ordinary human either. Cas is an angel. Tyra on the other hand is a Phoenix.” Dean confessed hoping that Katrina doesn't panic. “She’s a Phoenix!?! So why is she with you then! What the hell!?” Katrina said trying not to scream, standing up from the table. “Yeah she’s a Phoenix, but she wouldn't hurt anyone. Just please calm down.” Sam told her, trying to reassure her that Tyra was on their side. “B-But those damn creatures like her killed my entire family! Cold blooded murder!” Katrina yelled furiously towards Tyra until she realized she caught the whole restaurant’s attention; silence increasing the room. The huntress slowly sat back down at her seat, glaring at Tyra who looked ashamed. “Listen to me Katrina. I know most creatures are not to be trusted but Tyra has been with us for a while now. She’s honestly like a sister to us. Either you like it or not, she’s on our side.” Dean explained softly, noticing Katrina’s tears brimming through her eyes. He patted her shoulder reassuringly. Tyra was completely tormented after hearing Katrina’s words. 

“Alright fine whatever you say. So I'm thinking that once we finish eating, we head over to the old house to see what we can find. Sound good?” Katrina sniffled, not bothering to take a glimpse at Tyra. “Sounds good to me.” Sam said as the others nodded their heads in agreement. They all finished up and then headed to the old house. Katrina however was unsure about Tyra’s presence, beginning to feel less trustworthy of her.


	3. Alison

Tyra was now completely unaware; forgetting that Castiel must’ve watched over her while the Phoenix confronted her demise. Before she traveled alongside with the Winchesters searching around for the ghost case, Tyra was dreaming. No, it wasn't just a nightmare or a dream perhaps; more like a vision seeing none other than Yellow Eyes. The flashback ran through her consciousness; regret and guilt increasing as they drove towards the abandoned house. Tyra could still hear that vulgar demon’s voice piercing within her eardrums; sneering and pulverizing her to do traumatic things. Chill bumps appeared along her skin, shivering in terror. No matter where she would go, he was still following. Yellow eyes had requested Tyra to kill the Winchesters, manipulating her into doing his duties in order to bring her father back. She stared out the passenger window as usual, not bothering to say anything. The Phoenix clearly hasn't ate in days and hasn't gotten sleep whatsoever.

The group finally got to the abandoned house and went inside cautiously. “So what should we look for? I mean I bet the ghost behind all of this has to be the husband, William. I mean he killed his wife the same way the victims died.” Katrina explained. “True, but what if it's the wife? She could be trying to get revenge for the children she lost.” Sam said as they searched around the dark atmosphere. “Dean, Tyra, what do you two think?” Katrina turned to asked them. “Sammy may be right. According to the story the historian told us, it has to be the wife. Then again, what if there’s more than one ghost?” Dean asked, scanning around the rooms filled with cobwebs. “I don't know either. Let’s just end these bastards before more innocent people ends up dead.” Tyra stated, pulling out her gun. “Okay Sparky, first lesson for dealing with a ghost, guns don't work on them! So unless you want a repeat of what happened last time, put that away.” Katrina rolled her eyes annoyingly; following Sam upstairs. 

Tyra eventually squinted her eyes at the new huntress, slowly putting her gun away in her back pocket. “Alright smartass, more like another Dean Winchester perhaps. It is one of my first times being a hunter you know.” The Phoenix replied, cautiously following the others upstairs. Dean smirked with pride, taking the lead. “Alright, you guys be careful. Who knows what this damn ghost is capable of. If it comes down to it, someone has to find her grave in order to put her back to rest.” “Alright, that sounds like a good idea. Katrina, you know where she’s buried right?” Sam asked, while following Dean. “Of course, so are you saying I have to torch the body?” Katrina asked, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah if it has to happen. Why don't you and Tyra go downstairs while Sam and I inspect the upper level? We know all about this phenomenon and we’ll be careful. Hopefully you two would eventually get along while you all have a chance.” Dean replied, approaching towards the girls with a serious expression. Tyra nodded frequently. “Alright, let's hurry and find it.” 

“Sure sounds awesome.” Katrina said with a forced smile. She was feeling uncomfortable with the idea of having to be around a Phoenix. Tyra was a monster and that's what she hunted, monsters. “Come on Tyra let's go downstairs and see what we can find.” She commanded, turning to look at Tyra. Tyra just nodded and followed her from behind. Neither one said a word as they examined the area. “Hey look at this.” Katrina shouted for Tyra to come over. “What is it?” Tyra asked, approaching to see an old picture. “It's a portrait of the woman that lived here. You know Alison.” “God it's like her eyes just follow you around.” “I know it's creepy.” Katrina said as chills ran down her spine. 

Just staring at the old portrait of Alison made Tyra shiver slightly; avoiding eye contact to refocus the task. The Phoenix was desperate to ask the huntress something important. She wondered if Katrina really despised her being a monster; born to kill humans in the process of judgement. However, Tyra was never meant to murder anyone, wanting to be normal like everyone else. The girls wandered around until they came upon a creepy basement. “You got a flashlight?” Katrina asked Tyra, pursing her lips thoughtfully. “No, but we can always use this for a torch.” Tyra replied, engulfing a huge flame upon her hand that lit up the atmosphere. Meanwhile, the Winchesters were searching for the ghost cautiously. Dean was scanning the rooms while Sam began to pour a circle of salt in the main hall. “Alright, now we wait until the ghost appears.” Dean explained, heart thumping against his chest nervously. He hopes that Tyra and Katrina would do as he commanded. 

Katrina almost smiled when she saw Tyra lit her hand up in flames. “Yep that'll work.” She replied as they treaded further down the basement. “Tyra I have to ask before we go any farther. Have you ever killed anyone? Are you really a monster?” She asked firmly. Tyra fell silent after hearing the dreadful question; hands illuminating with beautiful sparks from her hands. She hesitated before answering, stopping in her tracks. “To be honest with you, yes I have. Before I had met the Winchesters, I stayed in college and I met one of my best friends named Josie as my roommate. Unfortunately, she turned out to be a hunter; desperate to kill me. But I had to incinerate her from self defense. I had no other choice in the matter, hating myself for being a merciless killer. Now this past week, I witnessed that my brother Logan had been the cause of the murders and he killed my father.” Tyra’s voice faltered, her hazel eyes burning with glorious fire; revealing her true power towards Katrina. “All I wanted was to be normal like the rest of you humans. After I had found the Winchesters, they’ve been such an inspiration. Dedicated for me to keep fighting and not give up hope. Sam, Dean and Castiel are all I have left. You can hate me all you want, but I will never be like them…” Tyra concluded.

“I-I didn’t know that. That has to be awful. So you really are good? They weren't lying?” Katrina asked in shock. Tyra just nodded, wiping tears from her face. Katrina was unsure what to do so they continue down the basement until they hit a dead end. “Look at this. It's not part of the floor plans.” Katrina explained, feeling the wall before facing Tyra. “We need to get some tools and see what's behind it. Let's go back to the guys.” The girls swiftly turn around to head back up until the ghost suddenly appeared in front of them. Tyra instantly froze; eyes widening in fear. “Tyra when I say run, run. Go to Sam and Dean! Tell them what we’ve found.” Katrina whispered to Tyra. Katrina pulled an iron bar from her backpack. “Tyra run!” Katrina yelled as she swung the bar at the ghost. 

Tyra immediately ran as fast as she could upstairs, breathing heavily. She took a quick glance over her shoulder to only see the ghost disappearing. The phoenix felt like her lungs were about to explode; rasping for breath. Furthermore, she finally approached the Winchesters who were startled at her presence standing in the main hall. “Tyra! What happened?!” Dean asked in a panic. “The ghost is down at the basement! K-Katrina is down there!” Tyra replied, gasping for delicate air. “Dammit Katrina!” Dean cursed underneath his breath, immediately rushing into the basement along with the others.


	4. Ambush

After Tyra escaped, Katrina started searching around for a way out; seeing if the ghost was still present. Thankfully, she found a small hidden door that let outside; opening it and climbed inside. It was a tight fit but she started crawling towards the exit. She could sense the ghost getting closer; knowing she was running out of time. Her only hope was to get out and destroy the bones. She could hear Dean and the others in the house but she knew she couldn't go back. After what felt like forever, Katrina finally made it outside; running towards the car to get more salt. Once she grabbed what she needed, she ran towards the cemetery that was behind the house. 

“See I knew she would be so reckless. No wonder she works by herself!” Dean growled harshly, trotting down into the basement along with Sam and Tyra. Tyra frantically scanned the musky area, hands engulfed in flames for them to see. “Where did she go? She was just here!” Tyra asked until she noticed a small hidden door that was ajar. “She probably went through there. On the floor plans it says it's an easy escape exit. We should probably go back out and help her.” Sam said trying to stay calm. Dean had began to protest until the Alison ghost reappeared in front of them; emotionlessly tilting her head silently. It was almost quite terrifying as Alison began to glide towards them with that eerie grin. Without hesitation, Tyra suddenly casted her fire at the ghost which vanished. “Katrina hurry the hell up…” Tyra murmured, trying to lure it away.

Katrina made it to the back of the house and saw the strange cemetery. “I really hope this will be easy.” She said to herself as she ran towards the gate. The gate was old and rusted but she was able to open it. She started looking around and finally found the mausoleum where Alison had been buried. She quickly went in and assessed the situation. She glanced around and noticed a crowbar in the corner of the room. Grabbing it she turned around to open the lid of the tomb. She pried it off and quickly poured salt on the bones. Lighting a match, she finally torched the body. “Thank god it's over.” She sighed in relief, exiting the mausoleum. She had made it halfway through the cemetery until she was hit on the back of the head. Whatever it was knocked her out. 

The phenomenal ghost suddenly began to scream horrendously after Katrina torched her remains buried in the pit of the earth. Alison screeched and engulfed in flames before disappearing in thin air. Tyra sighed in relief, hands placed upon her knees; bent over. “Well son of a bitch, she did it.” Dean laughed halfheartedly. “Yeah, let’s make sure she’s alright. Katrina should still be at the cemetery by now.” Tyra commanded as she ran to the back door. The door was locked and they couldn’t get it opened. “Looks like we have to go through the little door.” Tyra sighed nervously as she headed to the little door and started crawling out. The Winchesters followed behind, using their flashlights that they’d forgotten to give the girls earlier. The tight space had caused Tyra to become claustrophobic; sweat dripping from her forehead. “Oh god I hate being in tight places…” “Wait, you're claustrophobic Tyra? I didn’t know that.” Sam tried to hold in a grin. “Shut up Sammy! No I’m not!” Tyra stuttered angrily as the Winchesters cackled out laughing. Sighing with annoyance, they finally reached their destination. 

The made it outside and headed to see how Katrina was. As they ran towards the cemetery they were laughing and teasing Tyra for being claustrophobic. “Guys really, stop!” She said firmly as they continued walking. They finally got to the gates of the cemetery and walked in; calling for Katrina. But silence was only heard. “Hey, somethings wrong.” Sam whispered in concern. “Look, what's that over there?” Tyra pointed at a small figure, dashing to the location. The Winchesters followed behind and they immediately found Katrina unconscious on the ground. “Katrina!” Dean cried in a panic, kneeling beside her. Blood was gushing from her head. “Something hit her. She has a gash in the back of her head. We need to get her to a hospital now.” Dean said harshly as he carefully picked up Katrina. Before they could even escape, the ghost of William suddenly appeared.


	5. William The Vengeful Spirit

The treacherous ghost who killed Allison appeared before them, was blocking the entrance to the mausoleum. William sneered, his hollow eyes with desperate rage from centuries ago returned for revenge. Tyra’s heart skipped a beat, witnessing the second ghost who stood motionlessly. The phoenix swallowed hard nervously. “Dean, get Katrina to safety while Tyra and I deal with this bastard.” Sam demanded. “But-” Dean started to comply before Sam interrupted with a yell. “Go! Get her to a hospital!”   
The young woman clearly couldn't understand why those two ghosts were working together to kill innocent people. William did kill Alison right? A million thoughts ran within her mind. “Tyra his grave is right over there in the mausoleum next to Alison's. All you have to do is remove the lid of the grave and pour salt on the bones. After that, set it on fire. I'll distract him while you go do that. Now go!” Sam told her as he handed her the supplies. Tyra nodded rapidly, grasping the salt while running towards the mausoleum where William’s grave is located. The ghost however knocked the Phoenix backwards with brute strength by using it’s power.   
Sam quickly snatched the iron bar that Katrina had dropped when she fell; swinging it at the ghost. That was Tyra’s chance to get up and go take care of the bones, running inside the other mausoleum. Meanwhile, Sam stood at the front of the mausoleum making sure the ghost wouldn't go near Tyra. Inside, Tyra poured the salt on the bones and instantly lit the bones with her hands. William appeared in front of her but before he could grasp her arm, he disappeared.  
Meanwhile, Dean hurriedly carried Katrina bridal style back to the Impala; carefully placing her in the backseat. “You’re gonna be okay Katrina. Dammit why did you have to be so reckless?” He asked her worriedly, pulling out a first aid kit from the glove compartment. He pulled out a cloth and held it firmly on the back of her head to stop the bleeding; holding her close. His heart was thumping against his chest, debating on whether if he should take her to the hospital yet. But unfortunately, he doesn't want to leave Tyra and his brother behind. After Tyra scorched the bones from William’s behalf, the ghost finally disappeared for eternity. The Phoenix sighed in relief, approaching towards Sam. “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you did he?”   
“I'm fine Tyra. We should hurry and see if Dean has left yet.” Sam said as they started to sprint towards the Impala. They had arrived just as Dean started the Impala. “Do you remember where the closest hospital is?” Sam asked Dean, sitting in shotgun. “Yeah, Tyra can you hold this to the back of her head until we get there?” Dean asked Tyra. “Of course.” Tyra replied as she leaned over and held the cloth to Katrina's head carefully. Dean drove as fast as he could and they finally got to the hospital. Katrina was immediately rushed in. They had to wait out in the waiting room until a doctor would inform them. “Katrina's going to be fine, Dean don't worry.” “She lost so much blood though Sam.” Dean said quietly, pressing his hands to his face. Tyra are you still doing okay?” Sam asked noticing Tyra’s uneasy expression. “I'm fine Sam don't worry. I just hope Katrina’s doing okay.” Tyra said with a forced smile. A few minutes passed by and Katrina walked out. “So that was one hell of a case.” She announced with a small grin.  
While the group in the hospital was impatiently waiting for Katrina’s recovery, Tyra’s emotions were constantly overwhelming her thoughts. She scanned around the area from out of the ordinary until she managed to see the mysterious figure again. Tyra’s entire body stiffened, staring at Yellow Eyes who stood at the hospital entrance door from within distance. His eyes were terrifying, calmly grinning as if he weren’t a care in the world. He slowly tapped his index finger upon his wrist to show her time is running out. Sweat was beading down her forehead, carefully watching Yellow Eyes walking away from the door. Even the Winchesters noticed her pale face, not seeming to realize that Yellow eyes was in there presence. After she answered Sam’s question, Katrina appeared from the emergency room with a genuine smile. “Hey Katrina! You’re back!” Dean laughed, hugging her tightly. “You scared the hell out of us.”   
“You can't get rid of me that easily.” She smirked, embracing him back tightly. “So how about we leave and go back and get my stuff? Maybe then you can explain to me why I ended up in this godforsaken place. It took ten stitches to close up my head and no other damage was inflicted.” She notified them as they all go back into the Impala to go get Katrina’s vehicle. As they drove back, they told her the situation about confronting two ghosts instead of one. Which of course it turned out to be William. “So we were right about one but wrong with the second one. Wow, so I'm guessing he hit me and that's how you found me?” She rose her eyebrows thoughtfully. “Pretty much, yeah.” Sam nodded. “Well that's just lovely.” Katrina said sarcastically. She was still pretty disappointed that she hadn't realized that there had been two ghosts. They finally arrived to the house and spotted Katrina's car.   
“Hey, as long as you’re okay that’s all it matters Katrina. You didn’t miss much though. Sam and Tyra ended William by putting back to rest. But we’re glad you’re back with us Katrina.” Dean formed a handsome grin at her who was sitting at shotgun while the others were at the backseat. “You know you can’t leave this face.” Dean smirked teasingly. Sam however was becoming very concerned for the phoenix who was fidgeting on her seat uncomfortably. He was anxious to know what has been irritating Tyra for the past week. His brotherly actions had began to kick in once more, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Are you sure you’re okay Tyra? You know you’ll feel better if you talk about it.” Sam asked apprehensively in a soft voice. But Tyra just continued to be inconversible, sensing that Yellow Eyes is manipulating her mind; following her. Even Dean could tell that something wasn’t right, keeping his eyes focused on the road. When the Impala finally pulled into the driveway to the house, Tyra instantly hopped out from the car desperate for air. She felt like she was going insane, suddenly seeing the demon yet again standing. “Tyra Archer, so glad to see you again darling. Tsk tsk. It looks like you’ve ran out of time to complete your objective. Looks like Daddy isn’t coming back to be in your precious arms.” Yellow eyes sneered, shaking his head disappointedly. “Shut up…” Tyra growled. “What? What was that? I didn’t quite catch that dear. You know the rules love. We made a deal remember? If you don’t do as I command, you’ll have serious consequences and you won’t see Darian again.” Yellow eyes cupped his ear sarcastically with that sickening grin.


	6. The Deal

Dean, Sam, and Katrina climbed out of the Impala and decided to give Tyra some space. “I don’t understand; she’s well you know? Something's wrong and she won't tell me anything.” Katrina shrugged, discussing the situation. “She’s been like this for a while. Actually it started right after her father died.” Sam explained, glancing at Tyra anxiously. They continued to talk and made a plan to confront Tyra about what was going on until Castiel appeared. “Nice timing there Cas. You know we could’ve used you earlier!” Dean protested as he looks toward Katrina. “I'm sorry Dean, I had something I had to take care of.” Castiel explained. “It's fine Castiel but we’re worried and something's wrong with Tyra. What did you mean earlier about her needing protection?” Sam asked Castiel, remembering the angel’s words back at the diner. “I'm afraid we messed up. She made a deal with someone.” Cas confessed sadly. “A deal? You mean like a crossroads type deal?!” Dean asked frantically. “Wait, Tyra won't be stupid enough to make a deal like that, would she?” Katrina asked as she quickly glanced over where Tyra was standing.. “I'm afraid so. I don't know all of the details but she’s making a bad decision. Something is terribly gone wrong with Tyra. Please help her…” Cas bit his lower lip; eyes glistening with concern.  
“So what’s it gonna be darling? Kill the Winchesters, the ones you care about so much in order to get your father back-” Yellow Eyes had began to speak coherently but Tyra interrupted, gritting her teeth with irritation. “I might’ve made a deal with you in order to get my father back. But now, I’ve realized that the Winchesters are my family now. I can’t bring myself to kill them after what they’ve done for me. So my answer is no and that’s final. So go back to hell where you came from you son of a bitch!” Tyra shouted, beginning to charge toward the demon; fire engulfing within her hands. But there was no match for Yellow Eyes, suddenly grasping upon the phoenix’s throat. “Ah, I should’ve known that you were such a pathetic weakling. Just for that, I’ll make sure to give you a taste of what hell really feels like. I guess I’ll have to do this the hard way.” Yellow eyes tightened his grip, beginning to possess Tyra. Tyra’s pupils completely changed into a demonic feature as well as her pixie hair which was now a black color. The manipulation of Tyra’s transformation had caused Yellow Eyes to mess with her mind. A part of her consciousness was trying to fight it. But however, her sickening dark side took complete control. Tyra took a step forward towards the Winchesters by Yellow Eye’s command. [ “Kill them all Tyra. Slaughter them!” ] Yellow Eyes said within her consciousness. Tyra’s sinister grin soon faded; a part of her refusing to complete his task. “I can’t! I won’t do it!” Tyra cried out and suddenly ran away.   
The others stood around, and decided they need to go talk to Tyra. As they approached the area, they noticed Tyra had disappeared. They ran over and there was no trace of the phoenix whatsoever. “Well that's great! Just great!” Dean threw his hands up irritated. “Where the hell would she go?” Sam asked, gripping his hair tightly. “I don't know but I'll go see what I can do to find her.” Castiel said calmly before disappearing once more. “Okay so what do we do then?” Katrina asked trying to compose herself. “Well I think we need to go to see Bobby. He might be a big help in this situation. You know Katrina, you don't have to stay with us. You're free to go and I know you said you work alone.” Dean explained to the huntress frowning. “I want to help Dean. We need to search for Tyra and figure out what’s happening.” Katrina concluded. “Works for me! Why don't we head to Bobby’s and make a plan?” The Winchesters got inside the Impala and drove away while Katrina followed behind them. Everyone was worried about Tyra’s disappearance and they would do all they can to figure out the case. They’re currently heartbroken for their sister and determined to get Tyra back.


End file.
